fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Force Crimson Ranger
The Story : When Cole was 15, he and the daughter of the tribal chief of the jungle village that raised him had a son that they named Boulder, and after Master Org was finally destroyed he brought her to the states where they finally got married. Her nickname for him was Deker, which means piercing, because his foster mother taught him how to pierce era's, including hers. On the night of their honeymoon, Serrater sent an army of Moogers to attack the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger/Cole Evans, but even though Cole one, he was fatally injured. He passed out before Serrater started the fire, which woke up Cole's wife before she pulled him out to safety. She cryed out for help, and that's when Serrater came up and told her that he will only save his life if she agreed for them both to become half Nilock/half human. She excepted his offer, but he also eraced Cole's memories, except for the knowledge of his nickname,Deker. As soon as he got up and left in his new Nilock form, his wife became the female Nilock Dyu, before she to left for parts unknown. Though they were both destroyed in Super Samurai, the power of the Universal Morphing Grid brought Cole back to life as the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger again,and due to his connection to Dyu, the Grid brought her back to. After the Legendary Battle, Cole Deker Evans became the new Nilock King with Dyu as his Queen, and the boots, gloves and neck collar of his Ranger form were now all black, permanently. In the year 2015 , nineteen year old Boulder left his jungle village and came to the North American state and city of Turtle Cove California, where the other Wild Force Rangers were waiting for him after Princess Shayla told them of his arrival. They brought him to meet the Princess, who gave him his Growl Phone, Crystal Saber, a gorilla themed version of his father's primary Ranger Weapon, Gorilla Cannon, Wild Force Cycle and the Red Gorilla Animal Crystal as well as his father's Auxiliary Animal Crystals, Battlizer, Falcon Sommener, Wild Force Rider and Auxiliary Power Weapon. As the Wild Force Crimson Ranger, Boulder Evans will lead the other Wild Force Rangers to victory against the Nilock, but some terrible things happened before he joined the team about a month earlier. In a previous fight with Deker, Dyu and Octoroo, Alyssa lost her White Tigerzord, it's Crystal and her morpher/power's when Deker destroyed them for good, before he did the same to Merricks Alligator and Hammerhead Animal Crystals and Wildzords. Merrick can still use his Wolf Zord to form the new arm of the Wild Force Megazord, but without Cole's Red Lion Wildzord, the Rangers can't form their Megazord. But now that Boulder is on the team, his Crimson Red Gorilla Wildzord can form the new torso and head of the Megazord, a new Wild Force Megazord called The Ultimus Megazord. Note : Boulder still loves his parents, even though they are now permanently evil, Red Lion Wildzord included unfourtionitly. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Brittany Matthews